This Time
This Time (En Español: Esta Vez), es una canción presentada en el episodio Dreams Come True. La versión original pertenece a Darren Criss. Letra Rachel: These walls and all these picture fram Every name they show These halls I'v e walked a thousand times Heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know I look at everything I was And everything I ever loved And I can see how much I've grown And though the mirror doesn't see it It's clear to me, I feel it I can make it on my own I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go It's just sohard to say goodbye to what I know, I know This time no one's gonna say goodbye I keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began This time that we had, I will hold forever This old familiar place is Where every face is another part of me I played a different game then They called me a different name then I think of all the things I did and how I wish I knew what I know now I see how far I've come and what I got right When I was looking for that spotlight I was looking for myself Got over what I was afraid of I showed 'em all that I was made of More than trophies on a shelf For all the battles that we lost or might have won I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung This time no one's gonna say goodbye I keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began This time that we had, I will hold forever I'm looking out from the crossroads I don't know how far away I will roll I take a breath, I close my eyes Your voice will carry me home I keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began This time that we had, I will hold This time that we had, I will hold This time that we had, I will hold Forever Forever. Curiosidades *Es la segunda canción escrita por Darren Criss para la serie, la primera fue "Rise". *Es el último solo de Rachel en la serie. *Esta es la última canción original a realizar en la serie. *Esta es la canción original más larga registrada por Glee. *Con esta canción, Rachel ha cantado la primera (On My Own) y el último en solo de lanzamiento de la serie. *Este es el último solo que se realiza en la sala de coro. *Durante el performance se muestran los diferentes lugares que aparecieron durante toda la serie en general,principalmente la sala de coro. *Se muestra que Rachel observa la placa de Finn y sigue cantando "We sung" *Después de 5 años, en el 2020, el auditorio seria bautizado "Finn Hudson Auditorium", por la vicepresidenta Sue Sylvester. *Iniciaron rumores previos al lanzamiento del solo de Rachel,creyendo que era "My heart will go on". *Siendo el último solo, se puede decir que Rachel fue la que más solos tuvo en toda la serie. Y que ella cantara la última canción, que ella siempre fue la protagonista y significado de Glee. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música